Y o u r   B i d d i n g
by NecromancyAngel
Summary: You, the reviewer get to order around the Kuroshitsuji cast!
1. Chapter 1

**I.A.A.N: Hello everyone! It's me again! I bet some of you guys are like, "Who is she?" or "What happened to her other stories?". Well! I've decided to discontinue my other stories due to the fact that i'm too lazy to think of anything to write. So, since i was inspired by a story about AloisxCiel, I wanted to do make the Kuroshitsuji cast do our bidding! Yes, that's right. You, the reader/reviewer will get to order around the Kuroshitsuji Characters!**

**Everyone: WHAT? *gape***

**I.A.A.N: Mmhmm! So, all you readers got to do is review and make a request! And please, no M-rated requests...until later. *wink wink***

**Ciel: This is insane!**

**Alois: I agree! And it's usually me who's doing the crazy stuff.**

**I.A.A.N: Whatever. You cannot stop IMAGINATION!~ *coughs* Anyways, please leave your requests! We're looking forward to them. Right guys?**

**Everyone: Not really...**

**I.A.A.N: Ahaha~ *evil aura* RIGHT GUYS? *smiles***

**Everyone: *shudders* R-Right!**

**I.A.A.N: And there you have it! Bai-bai for now! Oh! I almost forgot! One request per review! I know, it sucks. But school's gonna start soon and i still haven't done my summer assignment. *procastinating* Thanks a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I.A.A.N: Hello everyone! I was so happy when someone actually reviewed! It made me smile. Thank you colorful passion! (the reviewer) So, let's get on with the order!**

**Everyone: *groans***

**I.A.A.N: Shush. The first order is from the first reviewer!**

**_colorful passion,_**

**_Ciel I order you to perform strip lap tease on Sebastian!_**  
**_you may not disobey this order._**

**Ciel: WHAT!**

**Sebastian: *smirks in amusment***

**Everyone (except the stoic people): O A O**

**I.A.A.N: DAYUM! That's a good one! Ciel, do your thing!**

**Ciel: I will not! I have my pride you know!**

**Sebastian: But young master, it says you cannot disobey.**

**I.A.A.N: Mmhmm! If you don't follow your order I'll tell EVERYONE of what you have been doing these past few nights~**

**Ciel: What are you talking about? *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: *whispers in Ciel's ear***

**Ciel: I'll do it! *rushes over to Sebastian***

**Sebastian: *raises an eyebrow, but sits in a chair***

**Ciel: *stands in front of Sebastian and blushes***

**Sebastian: I'm waiting my lord. *smirks***

**Ciel: Shut up! *flushes***

**10 seconds pass...**

**I.A.A.N: JUST DO IT ALREADY!**

**Ciel: Alright! *frowns and slowly starts to strip teasingly in Sebastian's lap***

**Sebastian: *eyeing Ciel's flesh***

**Ciel: *blushes a bit as he removes his shirt and throws it behind him***

**I.A.A.N: *taking silent pictures***

**Ciel: *slowly unbuttons his shorts and tugs at them slightly, looking up at Sebastian***

**Sebastian: *smiles* Go on.**

**Alois: Claude, will you let me do that to you?~**

**Claude: . . .**

**Sebastian: *licks his lips as Ciel takes off all of his clothing***

**Ciel: T-This is humiliating! *blushes hard and gets off of Sebastian***

**I.A.A.N: Hope you liked it colorful passion!**

**Ciel: That was stupid! *fumes* Sebastian! Dress me!**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lord. *bows and re-dresses Ciel***

**Alois: I liked it. *claps smiling* Maybe someone should order me to take you Ciel. I've always wanted you. *smirks evilly***

**Ciel: No! *glares***

**I.A.A.N: Ahaha, how 'bout this? I order Alois to kiss you Ciel.**

**Ciel: What? Are you kidding me! *growls***

**Alois: Can't disobey~ *happily skips over to Ciel and deeply kisses him***

**I.A.A.N: Kyaa!~**

**Ciel: Mmph! *puts up a fight, but slowly starts to kiss back***

**Sebastian/Claude: *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: *records***

**Alois: *pulls away licking his lips* You taste yummy.**

**Ciel: *blushes* F-Freak.**

**I.A.A.N: Hey! I never said you could stop! *pouts***

**Alois: *giggles* I want him to beg me for more~**

**Ciel: I will do no such thing! *glares***

**I.A.A.N: *sighs* Fine...I guess that's all for now. Please continue to review and leave orders! Say bye guys!**

**Everyone: Bye...**

**I.A.A.N: Bai-bai! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I.A.A.N: Hello everyone! It's me again! I got more reviews! *coughs* I meant orders. So, lets get this show on the road!**

**Everyone: Ugh...**

**I.A.A.N: Hehe~ This one is from colorful passion, the first reviewer, whom i love for actually reviewing~ *hearts***

_**colorful passion,**_

_**Thanks for writing about the previous order.**_  
_**Ha here's another one for you.**_  
_**Alois I order you to be Claude's slave for exactly 24 hours.**_  
_**You may not disobey this order and you must follow his.**_

**Alois: WHAT! *gasps***

**Claude: *blinks***

**I.A.A.N: Didn't expect that! So, Claude do what you want with him.**

**Alois: *crys* This is unfair! Claude!**

**Claude: Alois, you will assist the triplets with their chores.**

**Triplets: *look at each other***

**Alois: But why! I'm your master for gods sake! I'm not doing it! *glares and pouts childishly***

**Claude: You must not disobey. *unfazed***

**Alois: But!**

**Claude: . . .**

**Alois: But Claude!**

**Claude: . . .**

**Alois: *crys* Fine! *stomps off* Come on you stupid triplets!**

**Triplets: *shuffles after Alois***

**I.A.A.N: Is that all your going to make him do?**

**Claude: *nods* The triplets have lots of things to do. It should take up all 24 hours.**

**I.A.A.N: Do you think he'll actually help them?**

**Claude: *shrugs***

**-With Alois and the Triplets-**

**Alois: *eating chocolate truffles***

**Triplets: *staring at him***

**Alois: What are you looking at? *frowns***

**Triplet 1: *writes on a pad saying "Aren't you going to help us?"***

**Alois: I am helping you guys!**

**Triplet 2: *writes "How?"***

**Alois: By getting rid of these horrible truffles! *laps up the chocolate inside of a truffle***

**Triplet 3: *writes "That's not really helping, Master."***

**Alois: Shut up! Do you want me to gorge out your eyes? *glares at them***

**Triplets: *shake their heads***

**Alois: Well then. If i say i'm helping you by eating truffles then i'm helping you. Now get back to work! *shoo's them away***

**Triplets: *scampers off***

**Alois: *continues to laze around and eat***

**-Back to everyone else-**

**I.A.A.N: Alrighty! Next order is from Allied Forces!**

_**Allied Forces,**_

_**Ciel I order you to let Sebastian dress you up in anything he wants for a whole day 8DD**_

**Ciel: Why me!**

**I.A.A.N: Duhh, you're adorable! *smiles***

**Ciel: Hmph. I refuse. *crosses his arms over his chest***

**Sebastian: But young mast-**

**Ciel: They didn't say i couldn't disobey! *states***

**I.A.A.N: I have a black book on you Ciel.**

**Ciel: What? *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: Mmhmm! I know of everything you've done. Including your secrets~ I could easily tell everyone of them.**

**Ciel: *gasps* You wouldn't dare!**

**I.A.A.N: Oh i would. Ahem! Ciel's mos-**

**Ciel: Alright alright! Let's get this over with! *huffs***

**Sebastian: *smiles and dresses Ciel as a neko* How wonderful.**

**I.A.A.N: And just for the heck of it. Ciel i order you to say "Nya~" after you finish a sentence for the rest of this order.**

**Ciel: This. Is. Ridiculous! *scowls***

**I.A.A.N: I think it's cute! *snaps some pictures* Now say Nya~**

**Ciel: *groans* Must i stay like this all day? Nya~ *tugs at the collar he's wearing***

**I.A.A.N: But of course! So, on with the next order!**

_**MeLaNch0LYdreams,**_

_**I order Bard and Finny to have to go on a picnic for a date with Claude to chaperone, and he must listen to EVERYTHING they say. And whenever he says something, he has to say "-thats funny shit man." after that for one whole day xDD LOL.**_

**I.A.A.N: Rofl.**

**Bard: A date? *gapes***

**Finny: Picnic? Yay!**

**Claude: . . . *eye twitches***

**I.A.A.N: *gives Claude a picnic basket* Good luck.**

**Claude: I only listen to Master Alois.**

**I.A.A.N: Ah ah ah! *shakes my finger* I also have a black book on you. And on everyone else for that matter. So no one is to disobey orders. Or your most embarassing moments and secrets get spread around.**

**Claude: Must i? that's funny shit man. *twitches***

**I.A.A.N: Rofl! yes, now go!**

**Bard, Finny, and Claude go.**

**I.A.A.N: Next order!**

_**Lady Owl Of The East,**_

_**sebastian, i order you to kiss grell, and do whatever he wants for a day.**_

**Sebastian: *blanches* C-come again?**

**I.A.A.N: Whoa. *shivers* Like her username though.**

**Ciel: HAHA! Finally karma has come to get you back! *laughs***

**Grell: Sebby-chan!~ Kiss me!~ *wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and puckers his lips***

**Sebastian: M-Must i?**

**I.A.A.N: Unfortunately, yes. *pats his back* They never said how long the kiss had to be. Get it over with quickly, is what i say.**

**Sebastian: *gulps and nods* V-Very well. *quickly kisses Grell***

**Grell: Ah~ My Sebby-chan~ *hearts***

**I.A.A.N: *gives Sebastian mouthwash***

**Sebastian: *takes the bottle and puts all of it in his mouth, swishing it about and then spitting it out***

**Grell: Take me Sebby-chan!~**

**I.A.A.N: Last order for this chapter!**

_**ShikaChick05,**_

_**Kyaaaaaahhh~! This is too perfect! Um ok, um Ciel-kun I order you to dress as a girl (pink dress, corset, long hair) and have Sebastian-kun take you on a lovely date! :3 DO. NOT. DISOBEY. *sweet, evil glare* :3**_

**I.A.A.N: Sorry Grell. But Sebastian already has a date. *winks***

**Sebastian: Oh thank goodness! I owe you one ShikaChick05.**

**Grell: Why!~ *pouts and stomps childishly***

**I.A.A.N: It's not very attractive when older guys pout. And because, I have to get to all the orders.**

**Ciel: But i have to stay in this costume for a day! Nya~**

**I.A.A.N: Let's pretend a day passed. So, get changed!**

**Ciel: Fine! Nya~ *changes and dresses up as a girl like instructed***

**Sebastian: You look lovely, M'lady. *smirks***

**Ciel: *blushes* Shut up and let's go!**

**Sebastian: Yes, My Lord. *bows and picks Ciel up bridal style, walking away***

**I.A.A.N: How cute! *squeals* I wonder how Claude is doing.**

**-Bard, Finny, and Claude-**

**Finny: Mister Claude can you refill my cup please? *tilts his head***

**Bard: And can you give me another piece of meat?**

**Claude: Of course...that's funny shit man. *twitches and gives them what they want***

**-Sebastian & Ciel-**

**Ciel: *blushes as Sebastian smiles at him seductively* S-Stop smiling at me!**

**Sebastian: Oh but you are too beautiful not to smile at. *smiles again***

**-Back to everyone else-**

**I.A.A.N: Well, i guess this is it for this chapter! Please continue to leave orders! Until next time!**

**Everyone: Goodbye.**

**I.A.A.N: Bai-bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I.A.A.N: I am back for another round of orders! *strikes a pose* So let's get started! *claps***

**Everyone: *sighs* Who is it this time?**

**I.A.A.N: The first order for this chapter is from Saemi67!**

_**Saemi67,**_

_**Fuuny^^, well, if I may...**_  
_**I order Lizzy to dress and act like a sadisitic woman/girl and spank Alois for seducing her fiancé ;) ! All male shall obey her. CANNOT DISOBEY !**_  
_***sorry, feminist mood XD***_

**Every Male: WHAT!**

**Lizzy: Eh?~ *confused***

**I.A.A.N: Alois being spanked? I gotta record it! Lizzy, here put these on for me please. *gives her some sadistic clothes***

**Lizzy: Okay!~ *gets dressed***

**Alois: I will not be spanked! It's not my fault Ciel loves me. *smirks***

**Ciel: I do not! *blushes***

**I.A.A.N: Lizzy! Alois is trying to take Ciel away from you! *points to Alois***

**Lizzy: What! Ciel is MINE! *breathes fire***

**I.A.A.N: Spank his butt! *records***

**Alois: *trys to run for it but is tackled by Lizzy* I'M TO YOUNG TO DIEEE! *falls on his stomach and claws at the ground***

**Lizzy: *starts spanking Alois hard* HOW. DARE. YOU. TRY. TO. STEAL. MY CIEL FROM ME!**

**Alois: OW! Stop it! *winces as he gets spanked***

**I.A.A.N: Lizzy i think that's enough! *prys her off as she starts scratching poor crying Alois***

**Alois: Y-You BEAST! *crys and runs to Claude hugging him***

**Claude: *pats Alois's head***

**I.A.A.N: Lizzy the guys are now under your control.**

**Males: *groans***

**Lizzy: Really?~ *smiles and dresses everyone all girly and cute***

**I.A.A.N: Next order!**

_**colorful passion,**_

_**it figures Alois would twist the order around...**_  
_**Fine as punishment**_  
_**Alois you are to wear clothing of itchy low quality, all skin (expect for the upper neck and your face) is to be covered for the next consecutive 12 hours.**_  
_**Disobeying, or twisting the order will result in more punishment each less pleasant than the next.**_

**Alois: AUGH! This is UNFAIR! *stomps***

**I.A.A.N: Isn't it better than wearing a frilly dress with bunny ears?**

**Alois: No! *huffs* Damn her.**

**I.A.A.N: You should have listened to the order before and thought about what might happen if you disobeyed. *hands Alois some low class itchy clothes and some gloves***

**Alois: *puts it on reluctantly* This is so itchy! *scratches his arms***

**I.A.A.N: It's supposed to be itchy for your punishment.**

**Alois: These clothes are horrendous!**

**I.A.A.N: I know, but i'll have more to add to my black book! *snaps some pictures***

**Ciel: *laughs* That's what you get for not listening!**

**Alois: Shut up Ciel! *glares and scratches his elbow***

**I.A.A.N: Next!**

_**xxChainBoundHeartxx,**_

_**THIS IS AMAZING! This story made me lol so much!**_  
_**Now for my order MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA:**_  
_**I order Alois, Claude, Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, and Will to all obey the Undertaker for a day. NO DISOBEYING OR TWISTING ORDERS AROUND!**_

**I.A.A.N: Aww~ We make people laugh!**

**Undertaker: Hehehe~**

**Alois/Ciel/Sebastian/Claude/Grell/Will: *groans* What do we have to do?**

**Undertaker: Let me dissect you of course~ *drools a bit***

**Alois/Ciel: NO!**

**Undertaker: Very well. Help me clean up the coffins and the dead people. *grins***

**Sebastian: That sounds better.**

**Grell: Sebby-chan~ *lunges for Sebastian but is dodged***

**Will: Must i work with these virmin? *glances at Sebastian and Claude***

**I.A.A.N: Yep! So get going! And while they do that, i'm going to take a break!**

**Everyone else: Thank God! *sighs in relief***

**-At Undertaker's place-**

**Alois: This is quite fun! *giggles as he dissects a dead human***

**Undertaker: Hehehe~ Right?~**

**Ciel: This is stupid. *cleans some shelfs***

**Sebastian/Claude: *competing against each other***

**Grell: *complains* Ugh! I just broke a nail!**

**Will: *cleans the dead bodies***

**-Back to everyone else-**

**Everyone: *playing cards and hide-and-seek***

**A few hours pass...**

**I.A.A.N: I'm backk~ *strikes a cool pose***

**Everyone: *aww'd***

**I.A.A.N: The next order is from Allied Forces again!**

_**Allied Forces,**_

_**Thank you so much! Hahaha I knew it would be a neko costume! XDD Okay next!**_  
_**Ciel I order you to dance with everyone in your household for three hours! No backing out!**_

**I.A.A.N: Damn, where's Ciel when you need him?**

**Ciel: I'm here. *raises his hand***

**I.A.A.N: Your back?**

**Ciel: Everyone is. Undertaker had a meeting with someone so we had to leave.**

**I.A.A.N: Oh i see. Well! Do your order!**

**Ciel: But I-**

**I.A.A.N: Suck at dancing?**

**Ciel: No! I jus-**

**Alois: Suck at dancing right? *smirks, scratching his knee***

**Ciel: No! It's just tha-**

**Lau: Suck at dancing? *smiles***

**Alois: I can teach you if you want~ *twirls and claps his hands* Ole!~**

**Ciel: NO! Sebastian taught me how to dance! I just get tired after dancing for so long! *glares***

**Sebastian: It's true. Young Master's stanima isn't so great.**

**I.A.A.N: Suck it up like a man!**

**Ciel: I will! *retorts***

**I.A.A.N: PARTY AT CIEL'S! *yells***

**Everyone: WOO!**

**Ciel: *facepalm* Sebastian, make sure they don't break anything while i'm dancing.**

**Sebastian: Understood. *nods and smiles***

**-At Ciel's Household-**

**Ciel: *dancing with Grell***

**Grell: Why does a brat like you have a sexy butler like Sebby-chan?~ *pouts***

**Ciel: Because i made a contract with him. *smirks***

**Grell: Hmph! This dance is over! *walks away huffing***

**Alois: May i have this dance? *extends his hand and smiles***

**Ciel: Unfortunately, yes. *takes Alois's hand***

**Alois: *smiles* When can i make you mine, Ciel?~**

**Ciel: *blushes* W-What? You can never have me! I hate you! *frowns***

**Alois: We all know that's not true. *smirks and twirls Ciel around***

**I.A.A.N: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! *chants at Agni***

**Soma: You can do it Agni! *cheers***

**Agni: *nods as he chugs down a gallon of tea***

**The party goes on for three hours with Ciel dancing with everyone non-stop.**

**I.A.A.N: Alright! Next order!**

**Everyone: aww...**

_**SimpleEnvy,**_

_***smirks like the devil***_  
_**You my friend are a genius! Now I just couldn't resist now could I?**_  
_**Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustes, and Sebastian Michealis,**_  
_**I order you to go to a kuroshitsuji convention! Oh yes the fangirls and boys will be happy! And Alois Trancy, for my amusment cause I think Hanna should die and I laughed when you gouged out her eye, I order you to cut her arm off!**_  
_**You must not disobey or you will be raped by crazed drunk fans and you WILL visit the yaoi drawing place!**_

_**Truly Yours**_  
_**SinfullySweetSimpleEnvy**_  
_**Ps...I LOVE YOU ALOIS!**_

**Alois: I am loved! *giggles and hugs himself* Why can't you confess to me like that, Ciel?~ *smiles***

**Ciel: *shivers* Never.**

**I.A.A.N: Wow. Get going guys!**

**Alois: But what about me cutting off Hanna's arm? *smirks while scratching his back***

**Hanna: *trembles in fear***

**I.A.A.N: No one touches Hanna here! *growls***

**Hanna: *blinks in shock***

**Alois: *frowns* Why? You actually like that skank?**

**I.A.A.N: *clings to Hanna* Yes, because i like people with purplish hair and eyes. It's pretty. Also, i feel bad for her. And, like i said before, one order per review. Cutting off her arm was the second order, which broke the rules.**

**Ciel: Rules?**

**I.A.A.N: Uh...yeah! 1.) No disobeying orders. 2.) One order per review. and 3.) No hurting Hanna. *smiles***

**Alois: *rolls his eyes and scratches his leg* Whatever. Let's go already.**

**Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, and Claude leave for the Kuroshitsuji Con.**

**I.A.A.N: You're safe now, my precious~ *strokes Hanna's hair***

**Hanna: T-Thank you?**

**I.A.A.N: Your welcome! Man, I wish you were my maid. I'd care for you. *rubs my cheek against hers* Sorry, SimpleEnvy! I know you hate Hanna and possibly me for liking her, but she's off limits! I don't like blood.**

**Hanna: *smiles a bit***

**-With Alois, Ciel, Sebastian & Claude-**

**A few hours have passed...**

**Every Fangirl & Boy: *screaming***

**Ciel: I'm getting a headache!**

**Alois: Look how many people love us! *waves and winks at people and they faint***

**Sebastian: *surrounded by many people and signing photos and stuff***

**Claude: *doing the same as Sebastian***

**Ciel: I'm leaving this pla-**

**Alois: *pulls Ciel close and whispers in his ear* If you leave you'll get raped and i don't want that to happen to you. I'll be the one to take you. *licks the shell of Ciel's ear***

**Fangirls: KYAAAA! IT'S YAOI!~ *taking pictures and fainting***

**Ciel: *gasps and blushes* L-Let go of me! *pry's Alois's hands off his waist***

**Alois: Will you leave? *smells Ciel* You smell nice~**

**Ciel: N-No! Now let go you creep!**

**Alois: *let's go and smiles, scratching his arm***

**Ciel: *huffs***

**I.A.A.N: HEY EVERYONE! FREE KUROSHITSUJI STUFF INSIDE! HURRY! THEY ALSO HAVE SOME DOUJINSHI'S 50% OFF!**

**Fangirls & Boys: *run in the direction i'm pointing to***

**Ciel: You lied, didn't you?**

**I.A.A.N: *sticks out my tongue* Maybe~ We have one last order and it's for you Ciel.**

**Ciel: *sighs* What is it?**

_**xDrEaMeRx4xEVA,**_

_**Oh my gosh! This is so hilarious! Ummm...I have one!**_  
_**Sebastian, I order you to kiss Ciel, on the lips, for a minute! Tongue is optional, but would be appreciated~**_

**Sebastian: *smirks***

**Ciel: *blushes* Let's get it over with.**

**Alois: But I-**

**I.A.A.N: *slaps tape over his mouth***

**Claude: *holds Alois back***

**Sebastian: *leans in and captures Ciel's lips, kissing him***

**Ciel: *closes his eyes and kisses back* mmn~**

**Sebastian: *licks Ciel's bottom lip, asking for entry***

**Ciel: *reluctantly opens his mouth and lets Sebastian's tongue dive in***

**Sebastian: *his tongue touches everything in the moist cavern and then rubs against Ciel's tongue coaxing him to respond***

**Ciel: *moans a bit and hesitantly slides his tongue over Sebastian's***

**I.A.A.N: *recording everything***

**Alois: *get's away from Claude and rips off the tape* IT'S BEEN A MINUTE!**

**Ciel: *eye's widen and pulls away panting for air, blushing***

**Sebastian: *licks his lips and smirks***

**I.A.A.N: *coughs* That's all for now. Keep on leaving orders! *waves* Say bye you guys!**

**Alois: Bye~ *scratches his shoulder***

**Ciel: Goodbye...**

**Claude: . . .**

**Sebastian: Farewell. *smiles***

**I.A.A.N: Bai-bai! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I.A.A.N: Holy Snapple! We gots some very interesting orders! Let's start them!**

**Everyone: *sighs***

**I.A.A.N: This order is from xDrEaMeRx4xEVA!**

_**xDrEaMeRx4xEVA,**_

_**Hehe~ Thank you so much for obeying my order! 3 I have another one...I order Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, and Grell to play 'Truth or Dare'...if not that then 'Spin the Bottle' Pick your poison!**_

**I.A.A.N: That sounds like fun.**

**Alois: It does! Let's play Truth or Dare! *smirks***

**Ciel: Fine.**

**Sebastian: Who will go first?**

**Claude: . . .**

**Grell: ME! *waves his arms around***

**I.A.A.N: Alright, but once everyone has dared or truthified someone the games done! Now get started! *records***

**Grell: *taps his chin* Sebby-chan~ Truth or Dare?~ *grins***

**Sebastian: Truth. *smiles***

**Grell: *pouts* Fine~ Is it true that you have feelings for that brat? Don't lie. *points to Ciel, who frowns in return***

**Sebastian: But of course. *smirks***

**Ciel: *blushes a bit and looks away***

**Grell: But why! *whines***

**Sebastian: I think it is my turn now. *glances over at Claude* Claude, Truth or Dare?**

**Claude: *frowns* Dare.**

**Sebastian: *smiles* I dare you to let me sit on your lap.**

**Claude: *eyebrow twitches* Fine.**

**Grell: My Sebby-chan's with another man!~ I can't take it! *crys and runs away***

**Alois/Ciel: *shocked***

**Sebastian: *smirks, walks over and gently sits on Claude's lap, getting comfortable* This is much better than the floor.**

**Claude: *twitches* Sebastian Michaelis.**

**Sebastian: Yes? *smirks***

**Claude: Truth or Dare.**

**Sebastian: Hm...*thinks for awhile* Truth.**

**Claude: *growls* Tell me why you're sitting on me. Explain.**

**Sebastian: *chuckles* Because, you're very warm and i thought i could help loosen you up.**

**Claude: Loosen me up? What do you mean? *narrows his eyes***

**Sebastian: I believe it is my turn again. *smirks* Alois, Truth or Dare?**

**Alois: *grins* I pick Dare!**

**Sebastian: Very well, i dare you to make my young master gasp in shock. *smirks***

**Ciel: Sebastian you basta- *gasps***

**Alois: *giggles as he squeezes Ciel's sides* Ciel~ Truth or Dare?**

**Ciel: *scowls* Truth.**

**Alois: Why? Too afraid of what i'm going to dare you? *makes chicken noises***

**Ciel: No! I change my mind, I choose dare! *glares***

**Alois: *giggles* Good. Now i dare you to make out with me. *smirks***

**Sebastian/Claude: *frowns a bit***

**Ciel: F-Fine! *crawls over to Alois and sits infront of him***

**Alois: *smiles* Well?~**

**Ciel: *flushes a bright pink and presses his lips against Alois's warm ones***

**Alois: *wraps his arms around Ciel and kisses him back***

**Ciel: *moans a bit as Alois's tongue enters his mouth, touching every nook and cranky***

**Alois: *smirks against Ciel's mouth, making himself remember Ciel's taste and pulls away***

**Ciel: *panting***

**Alois: That was fun. *smiles***

**Ciel: A-Alois, Truth or Dare?**

**Alois: *smirks* Truth.**

**Ciel: You chicken!**

**Alois: *shakes his head* I already picked dare before. So why not truth this time? *raises an eyebrow smirking***

**Ciel: Fine! Why do you want me? *frowns***

**Claude/Sebastian: *look over at Alois***

**Alois: *giggles* Who wouldn't want the wonderful Earl Ciel Phantomhive? You're beautiful, fair-skinned, that orb reflects your very being. You're surrounded in shadows. I want you Ciel. I do. *smirks evilly***

**Ciel: *furrows his eyebrows together* Hmn.**

**I.A.A.N: Alright! That's a wrap! The game of Truth or Dare is done! *claps my hands* Onto the next order!**

_**colorful passion,**_

_**Good Boy Alois! Now as an reward...**_  
_**Ciel I order you to jerk off (and no sweetie I do not mean dance) in front of Alois, the conditions of this order are: no male is allowed to touch Ciel before, during or after his performance, Ciel is allowed to moan out any name he chooses.**_  
_**Others may watch if they please.**_  
_**But disobedience or manipulation of the order will result in punishment.**_

**I.A.A.N: *coughs***

**Alois: *licks his lips***

**Ciel: *gasps in disbelief* W-What! B-B-But i've never done that infront of anyone! Nor do i know how to do it!**

**Sebastian: *whispers in his ear***

**Ciel: *blushes* F-F-Fine! But everyone except Alois has to go!**

**I.A.A.N: Well, it was meant for Alois. So, come on everyone! *ushers them out of the room* Remember Alois, no touching Ciel before or after his performance!**

**Alois: Sure, sure. *waves his hand***

* * *

**~ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS PART WILL BE M-RATED! I REPEAT, M-RATED! IF YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO READ M-RATED THINGS THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS PART! THE M-RATED STUFF WILL END WHERE THERE IS MORE CAPITAL LETTERS!~**

* * *

**Ciel: *locks the door* I hate you. *glares at Alois, blushing***

**Alois: I love you too. *smirks***

**Ciel: *takes off his shoes, unbuttons his shorts and slips off his boxers* D-Don't stare. *blush***

**Alois: *licks his lips as he takes in Ciel's bottom half* You're skin is so milky~**

**Ciel: J-Just shut up and stay quiet! *sits on a bed with his legs spread out and starts to slowly bring his member to life* Mmn~**

**Alois: *watches intensly with a smirk on his face***

**Ciel: *looks over at Alois's face and slightly hardens, stroking his member faster* A-Ah~**

**Alois: *is getting turned on* Ciel, doesn't it feel good? *walks over to him***

**Ciel: *pants* G-Get away. D-Don't touc- Ah!~ *rubs his tip***

**Alois: Don't worry, i won't do anything to you. But it will feel much better if you touch your nipples. *smirks***

**Ciel: *looks over at Alois for a moment and then slips his free hand under his shirt, touching his already hardened nipples* Ah~ I-It does f-feel good.**

**Alois: *giggles* Of course! Now pinch it while stroking yourself.**

**Ciel: *pinches his nipple while stroking his erect member and moans* A-Alois!~ Ah~**

**Alois: Yes?~ *smiles***

**Ciel: *rubs his shaft* Hah~ Ah~**

**Alois: *his shorts tighten* Ciel, your making me hard. *pouts***

**Ciel: N-Not my p-problem! *moans as he starts to pump himself, arching his back when he touches a sensitive area***

**Alois: *bites his lip* Nngh.. *cups his bulge and starts rubbing it* C-Ciel~**

**Ciel: *eyes widen as he reaches his climax and comes, letting out a loud moan* A-ALOIS!~**

**Alois: *looks over at Ciel, who was panting, and smirks* You made such a mess Ciel~ *his finger wipes Ciel's seed off of the bed and laps it up***

**Ciel: Y-You creep. *pants***

**Alois: You taste yummy Ciel~ I can't wait until i make you mine. *smirks and runs off to the bathroom to take care of his problem***

* * *

**~THE M-RATED STUFF ENDS HERE! I REPEAT! THE M-RATED STUFF ENDS HERE! YOU MAY NOW READ SAFELY! THERE IS NO MORE M-RATED STUFF FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION!~**

* * *

**I.A.A.N: The next order!**

_**xxChainedBoundHeartxx,**_

_**YAY 3 Thank you for doing my order! You made me laugh again xD So now for my next order:**_  
_**Sebastian, I order you to kill a kitten. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I SAID IT! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! No disobeying or twisting around orders.**_  
_**Thank you :) Teehee**_

**Sebastian: Must i? They are such lovely creatures. *sad-ish***

**I.A.A.N: Here, kill this kitten. It's been suffering from an infection and needs to be put out of it's misery. Kill it. *crys a bit and hands it to Sebastian***

**Sebastian: I'm sorry small kitten. *holds it gently and breaks it's neck, checks it's pulse and nods* It's dead now. May it rest in peace.**

**Everyone: *nods and say some prayers***

**I.A.A.N: R.I.P Mr. Fluffles. Next order!**

_**SimpleEnvy,**_

_***sigh* no I don't hate you for liking Hanna. I was hoping you'd overlook that little fact of only one order for review but oh well *shrug* you can't blame a girl for trying.**_  
_**I guess for an order cause I'm like really bored right now...I order Grell to destroy his chainsaw.**_  
_**SinfullySweetSimpleEnvy**_  
_**Also I feel the situation calls for it...I'm sorry for trying to get your arm cut off Hanna.**_

**I.A.A.N: Ahaha.**

**Hanna: It is fine. *whispers***

**Grell: What! No! Not my death scythe! *crys***

**I.A.A.N: You can always get a new one.**

**Grell: But i'll have to work twice as hard now! *pouts***

**I.A.A.N: *shrugs* Then do it.**

**Grell: Ugh! Fine! *takes out his chainsaw and throws it on the floor hard, cracking it***

**Alois: *comes out of the room* Jump on it!**

**Grell: *crys as he jumps and breaks his chainsaw***

**I.A.A.N: *gives Grell a tissue* There there. Next order!**

_**Allied Forces,**_

_**Oh man that kiss was so...o/o Haha I'm glad everyone had fun with my order /you too Ciel you know you loved it ;)/ This story is just pure genius! Okay next!**_  
_**Meirin I order you to put Ciel's hair in little pigtails kinda like you do with yours! XD Ciel you have to keep it in that style for the whole day! No disobeying!**_

**I.A.A.N: Aww~**

**Ciel: *comes out of the room and straightens his shirt***

**I.A.A.N: Ciel! An order involves you!**

**Ciel: *groans* What is it now?**

**Maylene: Young Master, I must put your hair in pigtails like mine.**

**Alois: And you have to keep it like that all day. *smirks***

**Ciel: *blushes* Alright.**

**Maylene: *gets two hair bands and makes small cute pigtails* All done!**

**I.A.A.N: Aww!~ *snaps a picture***

**Ciel: *looks away embarassed***

**Sebastian: You look lovely, young master. *smirks and examines the pigtails***

**Ciel: Shut up! *hisses***

**I.A.A.N: Shut don't go up it goes down. So, it's Shut Down. *laughs to myself* You guys get it? No? No, okay. Next order!**

_**TreasuredNightmare,**_

_***giggles* this is interesting~**_  
_**Sebas-chan, my order is that for every question or order Ciel gives you, question it (ex: 'Sebastian,why is the basket on fire?' 'is the basket not suposed to be on fire?'). and, for every statment, dissagree with it.(ex: 'no! the basket is not suposed to be on fire.' 'i think it should be. it was an awful shade of green') (also, inform everyone accept Ciel of this order~)**_

**I.A.A.N: *covers Ciel's eyes***

**Ciel: What does it say? Why can't i see it! *growls***

**Sebastian: *chuckles softly* How amusing.**

**I.A.A.N: Mmhmm. *uncovers Ciel's eyes and burns the paper* Oops! My bad.**

**Ciel: Sebastian! What did the order say? *frowns***

**Sebastian: Hm, was i supposed to know what the order said? *tilts his head***

**Ciel: Yes, you are!**

**Sebastian: I think it's not good to look at other orders without being asked to by the person.**

**Ciel: *growls* Hmph!**

**I.A.A.N: Next order?**

_**RainingSun,**_

_**Haha I love your story so far! Tis really funny XD**_  
_**Muwahaha, who should I dare? Eenie *points at Claude* Meenie *points at Alois* Minie *points at Sebby* MOE! *points at Ciel* Ciel-kun, you get to be the subject of my little fun today, kaay honey? *sweet evil laugh***_  
_**Ciel Phantomhive, I hereby order you to be at the mercy of Alois Trancy for twenty-four hours. This means you are to do whatever he is to ask of you, without disobeying or twisting the order. Ready? Aaaaaaaand... GO! *starts timer***_  
_***winks at Sebastian and Claude* This'll be fun, ne?**_  
_**Au Revoir, mes amis! A plus tard!**_  
_**PS: I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN!~ NYA~! :3**_

**I.A.A.N: Wow!**

**Sebastian/Claude: *frowns***

**Ciel: W-What!**

**Alois: You're mine now Ciel~ *hugs him tight and kisses his neck***

**Ciel: *shivers* Y-You creep! Unhand me!**

**Alois: *clucks his tongue* 'Fraid not my dear Ciel. You're under my control now. Let's go back into that room and have some real fun~ *smirks and drags him into the room***

**I.A.A.N: *coughs* We have a review from my bestfriend! Oh joy!**

_**Ms Random Freak,**_

_**Ahem..now I know why you kept badgering me about what I would want to have them do. I must say, this is quite amusing. I suppose my request will have to come later though. It isn't quite fit for this rating. But MRF sends her greetings. Ciao~**_

**I.A.A.N: I LOVE YOU MRF! *screams***

**Everyone: *stares* o . e**

**I.A.A.N: Ahem! So, onto the last order!**

_**Martini Tears,**_

_**Dear I.A.A.N.**_  
_**I have a (not-so) humble order for Sebastian and Claude...they must make passionate joinings of the mouth and tongue while holding each other tightly for an hour n a half [insert glee face here]**_  
_**No backies! 3**_  
_**:3**_

**I.A.A.N: But of course!**

**Claude: *twitches***

**Sebastian: *smirks* Claude, let's just finish this alright? *goes over to him***

**Claude: *frowns but nods, crashing their lips together and hugging him tightly***

**Sebastian: *shocked, but then wraps his arms around Claude's frame***

**Hanna: How can they do that for an hour?**

**I.A.A.N: By breathing through their noses. Unless demons don't need oxygen...? Eh whatever.**

**A moaning comes from the room Alois and Ciel are in.**

**I.A.A.N: I wonder what they're doing...i'll leave it to peoples imagination~ *smiles* Say bye everyone!**

**Everyone excluding Sebastian, Claude, Alois, and Ciel: Goodbye!**

**I.A.A.N: Keep on leaving orders! Until next time! Bai-bai!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I.A.A.N: Ah~ I just woke up from a nice nap. So, let's get these orders going!**

**Everyone: *sighs***

**Ciel: I liked it better when she was asleep.**

**Alois: *giggles* And i liked it better when we were alone in that room~**

**Ciel: *blushes* Shut up!**

**I.A.A.N: First order! *reads over it* Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: Hm?**

**I.A.A.N: It says to get me some chips. Now go!**

**Sebastian: *nods and leaves***

**Ciel: It didn't say that, did it? *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: Nope!**

_**Akuma De Fangirl Desu Kara,**_

_**Why are there so many orders involving something other than Sebastian/Ciel action! *cries***_  
_**Oh well, I will have to make this order for you Ciel. Oh, and don't show this to Sebastian. I want him to be surprised, or at least i want to try surprising him.**_  
_**Ciel, next time you see Sebastian, you will squeal, and, acting like a fangirl, you will kiss him, preferably with tounge. :D**_  
_**Do not Disobey!**_

**I.A.A.N: Wow! I love your name! I have to say it a few times. *chants the name***

**Ciel: I have to what! *gapes***

**Alois: *pouts* How come you can't do that to me?**

**Ciel: Because. Now shut up! *glares***

**Alois: Claude! Ciel is glaring at me! *clings to him like a koala***

**Ciel: *sighs***

**I.A.A.N: While Sebastian's gone, let's go on to the next order!**

_**Saemi67,**_

_**Yeah! Thanks for granting my (order) wish =D !**_  
_**So much yaoi... I like it but I think girls need more love, so yuri time 8D ! Please, make as much yuri (kiss or more) pairing as possible front of the guys! And girls, don't disobey ;) !**_

**I.A.A.N: ...I'm a girl. So do i have to follow this order?**

**Ciel: The person asked you to make as much yuri pairings in front of us. It didn't say you have to participate. *shrugs* Well, who knows.**

**Girls: Must we?**

**I.A.A.N: Yep! So, who wants to make out with me? ;D**

**Everyone: o . o**

**I.A.A.N: Whaaat? I was just kidding! Geez. *pouts***

**Everyone: *blinks***

**I.A.A.N: Girls, come on! You have to uh...kiss or something else?**

**Madam Red: Might as well enjoy it. *pulls her sister into an embrace and presses their lips together***

**Rachel: *wide-eyed and shocked* Mmph!**

**Ciel: M-Mom?**

**I.A.A.N: Well, she is apart of the Kuroshitsuji cast. So...even the dead are alive here! *smiles***

**Alois: That's your mom?**

**Ciel: Y-Yes! Madam Red what are you doing to my mother! *starts to go but is pulled back by his dad***

**Vincent: Let them be, son. *smiles* Ann's just following the order.**

**Ciel: F-Father, you're allowing this?**

**Vincent: I find it amusing actually. *smiles***

**Alois: Wow, Ciel! You have such a sexy dad! *looks at Vincent in awe***

**Vincent: *chuckles* Why thank you.**

**Alois: How big is his-**

**Ciel: Alois! This is the last time i'll tell you to shut up! *glares***

**Alois: *pouts***

**Vincent: *smiles and runs a hand through Ciel's hair* You've changed. So mature for your age Ciel.**

**Ciel: *looks up at him while grabbing his hand* A lot of things have changed since then...**

**I.A.A.N: Oh my gawd!**

**Rachel: Sister, w-what might you be doing? *blushes***

**Madam Red: What does it look like? *smirks as her hands find their way up Rachel's dress***

**Rachel: S-Siste- AH!~ *gasps***

**Madam Red: *laughs a bit* Did you like that? *smirks***

**Ciel: What is she doing to my mom? *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: I don't know Ciel. I can't see through dresses.**

**Ciel: *scowls***

**Lau: Ran mao, what are you doing to the maid?**

**Ciel: *turns his head* What?**

**Ran Mao: *kissing Maylene***

**Maylene: *beat red***

**I.A.A.N: Wow. Hey, Hanna! Come and kiss meh! *puckers my lips***

**Hanna: *blushes a bit as she gets nearer***

**Alois: Eww. You want a kiss from that whore?**

**I.A.A.N: You have no proof that she's a whore. *frowns and throws some chopsticks at him***

**Alois: Hmph! *goes over and clings to Ciel's arm, who in return tries to shake him off***

**I.A.A.N: Now where were we? *wraps my arms around Hanna and leans in***

**Hanna: *blushes and looks at me***

**I.A.A.N: *smiles and kisses her cheek* Now you kiss mine!**

**Hanna: *surprised but nods* Alright. *kisses my cheek back***

**I.A.A.N: I feel the love~ *lets go of Hanna and watches others***

**Lizzy: *is kissing her own maid***

**All the girls are smooching, some doing stuff.**

**I.A.A.N: Next order!**

_**colorful passion,**_

_**Ah lets see...**_  
_**Claude I order you to say "The divine sexy beast has spoken!" every time Sebastian says something, for an entire day.**_  
_**Do not dare disobey me.**_

**Claude: *eyebrow twitches***

**I.A.A.N: *laughs* This kinda reminds me of Charlie The Unicorn. *recites* It has spoken~. It has told us the wayyyy~. It didn't say anything. Ciel, you'll love Candy Mountain!~ It's land of sweets and joy...and joyness~**

**Ciel: Candy Mountain? There is no such thing. *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: Shun the non-believer! Shuuuunnnnnaa~**

**Ciel: *eye twitches***

**Alois: *bursts out laughing* C-Ciel! Go to Candy Mountain!**

**Ciel: Didn't i say to such up? *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: *starts to sing* Cie-l~ you look quite down, with your big fat eyes and your big fat frown. The world doesn't have to be so greyy~ Cie-l~ When your lifes a mess, when your feeling blue, always in distress.**

**Ciel: *frowns more***

**Everyone else: *stares***

**I.A.A.N: I know what can wash that sad away~**

**Ciel: By getting my revenge. *states***

**I.A.A.N: *shakes my head* All you have to do is, put a banana in your ear~**

**Ciel: A banana in my ear? *frowns more***

**I.A.A.N: Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear~ It's true~**

**Ciel: Says who?**

**I.A.A.N: So true~ Once it's in your gloom will disappear, the bad in the world is hardly here, when in your ear a banana cheers so go and put a banana in your ear~ Put a banana in your ear~**

**Ciel: I'd rather keep my ear clear.**

**I.A.A.N: You will never be happy if you live your life in fear~ It's true~**

**Ciel: Says you. *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: So true~ When it's in the skies are bright and clear, oh everyday of every year, the sun shines bright in this big blue sphere, so go and put a banana in your eeaaarrr ear~**

**Sebastian: I am back. *enters the room***

**Claude: *twitches* The divine sexy beast has spoken.**

**Sebastian: Why thank you Clau-**

**Ciel: *squeals like a fangirl, runs over to him and crashes their lips together***

**Sebastian: *shocked***

**Ciel: *forces his tongue in***

**Sebastian: Mmn.. *drops the grocery bags and kisses back***

**I.A.A.N: My chips! *runs to get them***

**Ciel: Mm~ *moans a bit as Sebastian's tongue rubs against his***

**Alois: Stop kissing! Ciel is mine! *pulls Sebastian away***

**Ciel: *pants a bit***

**Sebastian: That was...interesting. I didn't know you missed me so much, Young Master. *smirks***

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken...*sighs through his nose***

**Sebastian: *smiles at Claude* You were dared to do that weren't you?**

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken. Unfortunately, yes i was. *frowns***

**Ciel: I was ordered to kiss you. To get you surprised. And i guess it worked. *smirks***

**Sebastian: I see.**

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken.**

**Alois: *clings to Ciel***

**I.A.A.N: Ahem! Next order!**

_**Raining Sun,**_

_**Squueee~! Hmm, I wonder what Ciel and Alois were up to in that room *smiles evilly***_  
_**So, today, I dare... *spins around in a circle* *stops* *points at Sebastian* SEBBY!~ I dare you to tell everyone how you always make Undertaker laugh! D**_

**Alois: *smirks***

**Ciel: *blushes***

**I.A.A.N: I've wondered that too. Sebastian, tell us.**

**Sebastian: *smiles* I simply think of his tastes. That is it.**

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken.**

**I.A.A.N: Hmn...Next order.**

_**Allied Forces,**_

_**Eeepp I want those pictures of pigtails Ciel~! XDD Okay since I feel bad for torturing /my/ poor little Ciel *insert dreamy face here* I'll go order someone else...for now XD Um...okay I got it!**_  
_**Alois I order you to switch places with Hanna and Hanna you get to torture him as much as you like 8D Sorry but I don't like you Alois. Ciel's so much better~! *huggles Ciel* 'Kay looking forward to it!**_

**I.A.A.N: A dollar each. *grins***

**Alois: WHAT!**

**Hanna: *shocked***

**I.A.A.N: Wow. Alois is a maid now! And Hanna's the master.**

**Alois: I refuse! *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: You can't break the rules.**

**Alois: *glares at Hanna* I hate you.**

**Hanna: *is silent***

**I.A.A.N: I love you, Hanna! *hugs her* Hey! Since you can torture him, why not gouge out his eye? Or like ban him from Ciel.**

**Ciel: Please do.**

**Alois: Ciel, how could you? I thought you loved me! I mean you were moaning my na-**

**Ciel: Shut up! *growls***

**Hanna: I don't want to hurt anyone... *says quietly***

**I.A.A.N: Aww~ Alois! You should be grateful to have such a kind maid! *scolds***

**Alois: Hmph! She knows she'll die if she dares hurt me. *smirks***

**I.A.A.N: Not before me and Ciel kill you first.**

**Ciel: *nods* I hate you for killing my family.**

**Alois: What? I didn't kill you-**

**Claude: *covers Alois's mouth***

**Ciel: *frowns***

**I.A.A.N: Uh..Next!**

_**salbadger478,**_

_**muahahahaha alright, let's see...i order claude, sebastian, alois, and ciel to play strip poker in a tent! you only have to play until one person loses xD *takes sebastian aside and whispers* you can arrange for ciel to lose, right? ;)**_

**Sebastian: *smirks* Of course.**

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken.**

**I.A.A.N: *puts a tent up* Get in!**

**They enter the tent.**

**I.A.A.N: *throws a deck of cards in* Have fun! *zips the tent shut***

**-In the tent-**

**Alois: We have to strip when we lose a round. I wonder how big Sebastia-**

**Ciel: Let's get this over with. *glares at Alois and shuffles the cards***

**Sebastian: As you wish. *smirks***

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken..**

**In the end...**

**Ciel: WHY IS IT THAT I KEPT ON GETTING MY CLOTHES REMOVED! HOW DID IT END UP WITH ME LOSING!**

**Alois: Ciel, calm down. I think you look sexy naked~ *smirks***

**SMACK!**

**Alois: What was that for! *crys* Claude, he smacked my face!**

**Claude: *pats his head***

**Sebastian: Good grief. *sighs***

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken.**

**-Outside the tent-**

**I.A.A.N: Looks like they're done. Get dressed and come out here! Next order!**

_**Ms Random Freak,**_

_**Mm...I love the simultaneous frowns from Sebastian and Claude. Jealousy is wonderful. I thought up a request. William has not been tortured enough. I would like him to co-host the next event, wearing a bunny suit..please and thank you.**_

**Sebastian: *smirks* Jealousy? I think not. Ciel is my young master. I do not like it when he get's touched by something dirty and tainted.**

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken. *frowns* My master is not dirty and tainted.**

**Sebastian: *smiles at Claude***

**Claude: *averts his gaze***

**I.A.A.N: So! Will, go get into that bunny costume!**

**Will: Very well. *gets dressed***

**I.A.A.N: *takes some pictures* Next order i-**

**Will: Is from xxChainedBoundHeartxx.**

_**xxChainedBoundHeartxx,**_

_**Another wonderful chapter :)**_  
_**Ok before my order, I must apologize for indirectly killing a cat. I felt really bad about it afterwards, and I hope Mr. Fluffles is in a better place now.**_  
_**Gomenasai! I'm sorry!**_  
_**Now for my newest order:**_  
_**Alois, Claude, Sebastian, and Ciel...hmmm may as well throw in Grell, William, and Undertaker. I order you all to go to a party for a night and get drunk cause I really wanna see what happens *evil grin***_  
_**As usual, no disobeying or twisting orders around.**_  
_**Please and thank you :)**_  
_**~CBH**_

**I.A.A.N: It's alright.**

**Sebastian: I forgive you as well. *smiles***

**Claude: The sexy divine beast has spoken.**

**I.A.A.N: Man does that get annoying! Sebastian, you should just write things down from now on.**

**Sebastian: Oh? But it's amusing seeing him admit that i am a sexy beast. *smirks***

**Claude: The divine sexy BEAST has spoken. *glares***

**Ciel: But Alois and I are under-aged. *frowns***

**Sebastian: Unfortunately, demons like Claude and myself don't get drunk. Well, unless we consume a lot of alcohol. But i'm not sure about Death Gods though. *looks over at the Undertaker who's being clung to by Grell***

**Claude: The divine sexy beast has spoken. *frowns* By a lot, he means gallons.**

**Will: We can get drunk as well, but it's the same as with you vermin. We have to drink a lot. *glances at Claude and Sebastian***

**I.A.A.N: Oh well! Go get drunk!**

**Ciel: Did you not hear me? *scowls***

**Alois: Oh come on, Ciel~ It's good to let loose once in a while. *drags him away***

**The rest follow...**

**-At a private bar-**

**Ciel/Alois: *already drunk from just a few bottles***

**The Demons: *chugging down gallons of alcohol***

**Death Gods: *doing the same***

**Eventually everyone got drunk. There was sexual tention. Ciel and Alois were making out hotly. Claude and Sebastian were grinding their hips together, moaning and grunting from the pleasurable friction, their ties loosened and coats off. Undertaker had been knocked out. And Will and Grell were conversing.**

**Ciel: Have i ever told you that i loved you? *is flushed***

**Alois: Mmn, no i don't think so. *smiles lazily***

**Ciel: Oh. Well now you know. *smiles* I love you Alois~ *wraps his arms around Alois's waist and slumps against him***

**Sebastian: Harder Claude! *whines***

**Claude: Shut up! *grinds harder***

**Will: I'm sorry for being so mean to you all the time. *plays with Grells hair***

**Grell: I'm sorry for being such a pain. *caresses his cheek***

**Will: Have i ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?**

**Grell: No, and we have the same eyes.**

**Will: We do?~ *surprised***

**Grell: Mhm. *nods***

**Undertaker: Zzzz.**

**I.A.A.N: Hey you guys! *yells***

**Everyone: *stopped what they were doing***

**Undertaker: *wakes up***

**I.A.A.N: Next order!**

_**ShikaChick05,**_

_**Your welcome Sebastian! Knew you'd love it bwahaha~! ^-^ ok ok I have a new order and I'll try not to target a certain person *COUGHcielCOUGH* this time! Um... ok! Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, Claude and... DUN DUN DUN! Tanaka! (random I know hee :3)! You all HAVE to, without question, think of a freaking hilrious joke to tell Undertaker! Maybe if I.A.A.N. is kind enough to let Undertaker do so, you'll find out a yummy secret concerning your *COUGH* crush. :3**_

**I.A.A.N: Think of a funny joke!**

**Tanaka: Hohoho. *sips his tea***

**Ciel: *hic* I know! I know! *waves his arm around***

**I.A.A.N: Ciel?**

**Ciel: *leans against Alois* There is a man in the park peeing in a fountain and a cop comes up to him and says, "Sir you need to zip that up. You aren't supposed to pee in a public fountain like that" So the cop is leaving and the man zips up his pants but is laughing hysterically. finally the cop says "What are you laughing at?" and the man says "I zipped it up but I didnt stop!" *laughs***

**I.A.A.N: ...Okay.**

**Alois: Mine is better! Ahem. There was this lady and she really wanted to have sex, but she was to scared to ask her husband so she went to a jipsy and told her her problem. The jipsy rummaged around in a chest and pulled out a pickle jar with a penis in it, and said "All you have to do is open the jar and say 'Pickle penis my vigina' and it will start having sex with you". So later she tries out the pickle penis and it works great. That is until her husband walks in and he shouts "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" and the woman says "It's a pickled penis" Unfortunately her husband replied "PICKLE PENIS MY ASS" *grins***

**I.A.A.N: o . o**

**Grell: My turn! Ol' Fred had been a religious man who was in the hospital, near death. The family called their preacher to stand with them. As the preacher stood next to the bed, Ol' Fred's condition appeared to deteriorate and he motioned frantically for something to write on. The pastor lovingly handed him a pen and a piece of paper, and Ol' Fred used his last bit of energy to scribble a note, then he died. The preacher thought it best not to look at the note at that time, so he placed it in his jacket pocket. At the funeral, as he was finishing the message, he realised that he was wearing the same jacket that he was wearing when Ol' Fred died. He said, "You know, Ol' Fred handed me a note just before he died. I haven't looked at it, but knowing Fred, I'm sure there's a word of inspiration there for us all." He opened the note, and read out loud, "Hey, you're standing on my oxygen tube?"**

**I.A.A.N: Wow. That has to suck.**

**Will: Me next!~ The town fathers were looking for a way to increase attendance and participation at their regular meetings. One member suggested bringing in a hypnotist. The officials agreed, a famous hypnotist was hired, publicity distributed, and everyone was pleased. A few weeks later the meeting hall was packed, and the town's people sat fascinated as the hypnotist withdrew a pocket watch. The hypnotist began chanting... "Watch the watch, watch the watch, watch the watch..." The crowd became mesmerized as the watch swayed back and forth, light gleaming off its polished surface. Hundreds of pairs of eyes followed the swaying watch, until suddenly the hypnotist's fingers slipped and the watch fell to the floor... "Shit" said the hypnotist. It took three weeks to clean up the town hall.**

**I.A.A.N: Hmn.. How about you Tanaka?**

**Tanaka: . . . Hohoho. *sips his tea***

**I.A.A.N: *laughs* That was funny. What about you two? *points to Claude and Sebastian***

**Claude: I'll tell the man himself.**

**Sebastian: Mmhmm. *nods***

**They both whisper in Undertakers ear.**

**Undertaker: *bursts out laughing* BWUAHAHAHAAA! You two are so funny! *drools***

**I.A.A.N: And the last order...nevermind.**

**Ciel: What's it say?**

**I.A.A.N: Nothing! Moving on!**

**Alois: *snatches the paper* It says.**

_**I.A.A.N,**_

_**Start sleeping early. Finish summer hw. Save up money. Practice french. Get violin tuned and pegs doped. Look over other subjects work from last year. Have a great day.**_

**Alois: You wrote to yourself?**

**I.A.A.N: Hey! I did it because i know i'll forget and since i'm busy doing the orders why not help remind myself? *pouts***

**Ciel: Hn..**

**I.A.A.N: Say bye guys!**

**Guys: Bye...*go back to what they were doing***

**I.A.A.N: Please continue to leave orders! Until next time! Bai-bai!**


End file.
